


Shooting or Falling

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper knows it's only a matter of perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting or Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For plot purposes, this fic takes place right after A Tale of Two Stans, and everything after is not canon to it.

Dipper pulled the memory gun out of his backpack, an angry look plastered on his face.

 

Earlier that day, the Grunkles and Mabel all went bowling, but, because Dipper was busy reading one of the journals, they didn't bother asking him if he wanted to come; they left him with Soos.

 

When Dipper had finally come down from the attic and learned where they were, he lost his temper, anger boiling inside him.

 

They had just come back, and Dipper was going to deal with it. He was tired of being the lesser favorite, of always being the outcast.

 

But how could he be the outcast if he was the only option?

 

* * *

 

Grunkle Stan was sitting in his chair, watching TV, as he did most of the time. When he wasn't with Mabel, that is.

 

Of course he favored her over him. They were practically identical, with their weirdness and all.

 

  
Dipper crept quietly along the wall, until he was standing beside his Grunkle's chair.  Stan  had a worried expression on his face, as he had tended to have since Gr eat U n c le Ford came back.   


 

Dipper pulled the gun to his chest, and typed into it "MABEL PINES," with a shaky hand.

 

He held the gun up to Stan's temple and pulled the trigger. His body started before he slumped forward, eyes closed.

 

  
_Wow, it worked,_  Dipper thought as his face lit up momentarily before going back into a concerned expression.   


 

  
_Grunkle Stan just forgot Mabel_ , Dipper thought as he put the gun in his vest.   


 

_At least, I think so. Maybe I should check._

 

Dipper walked around the chair to face Stan, and asked him, defiantly, "Hey, Grunkle Stan, what's my sister's name?"

 

"What are you talking about? You don't have a sister. Now move, you're blocking the TV."

 

Dipper turned and walked, doing a fist pump as he went to sit on the stairs and plot his next move.

 

This would teach her.

 

* * *

 

Dipper stepped into Ford's lair, pulling the pre-prepared gun out of his vest.

 

There on the screen again stood the words "MABEL PINES".

 

Dipper aimed the gun at Ford before asking, "Great Uncle Ford?"

 

Ford jumped in surprise before he turned to face Dipper, getting "Hey, Di-" before the gun's beam connected with him, knocking him back. Dipper returned the gun to his vest before Ford stirred again, raising up with a hand on his forehead.

 

"Ow, what happened?"

 

"Oh, I just startled you and you hit your head. I was just curious how bowling with Mabel was."

 

"What? Who is Mabel? Is that your girlfriend or something?"

 

Dipper raised his hands in a defensive position.

 

"No, Mabel is, uh, the girl at the bowling alley. Was she not working today?"

 

"Oh. No, I guess not. We were serviced by some guy named "Chad" or something."

 

"Oh, alright. My mistake. See you later, Great Uncle Ford."

 

"Uh, alright. Bye, Dipper!" Ford called as Dipper ran back into the elevator. He then got up and resumed his work.

 

In the elevator, Dipper had a gleeful look on his face, his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

 

"Eeeee, I'm gonna be more important!"

 

Dipper did a little dance in the elevator, until it dinged and opened. He stopped mid-dance and quickly straightened up, only to realize that he wasn't embarassing himself in front of anyone, as nobody was there.

 

"Oh," He remarked as he walked up the steps.

 

* * *

 

Dipper stepped out onto the porch of the Mystery Shack, where Mabel was knitting a new sweater, Waddles under her arm. She turned when the door closed, and she smiled when she saw him.

 

"Hey, brobro! Whatchu up to today?"

 

Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly.

 

"Oh, you know, nothing much, hehe."

 

Mabel turned back to her knitting, continuing to speak.

 

"Well, I'm making a new sweater pair for me and Waddles!"

 

Dipper pulled out the memory gun, already pre-loaded with "EVERYTHING," and aimed it at Mabel's head.

 

"Y'know, we only wear them on Special Sundays, but it takes a week for that day to come, so-"

 

Dipper pulled the trigger. Mabel immediately dropped her knitting, Waddles raising his head in alarm as she slumped forward and off the front porch.

 

She landed on the ground with a thud, Waddles immediately beside her, squealing in panic. Dipper rushed up beside him, lifting him up and taking him inside.

 

"There you go, that's a good boy, Waddles. Stay in there, I'll be right back."

 

Dipper then picked up his vegetative sister and put her on the golf cart, before getting in the driver's seat and driving up the path into the woods.

 

* * *

 

Dipper arrived at a clearing with a stump a little while afters, and picked up Mabel, carrying her to it.

 

He set her down, with her back on it. Her head lolled back onto it, and her eyes rolled back.

 

Dipper had a pang of guilt as Mabel was just staring off into the woods, her eyes almost pure white.

 

Dipper got back into the cart and drove back to the shack.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shooting or Falling  
> Work Code: THB0013  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, August 23rd - Tuesday, August 25th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
